


Make you move

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Serienkiller AU





	Make you move

Make you move  
Anders spielte gerade noch mit seinem letzten Opfer, das blutend und bereits schwerverletzt auf dem verdreckten und staubigen Boden des schon lange verlassenen Lagerhauses lag, als plötzlich sein Handy klingelte. Der kitschige, zuckrige Popsong, der nun viel zu laut durch das halb verfallene Haus hallte, verriet ihm sofort die Identität des Anrufers und mit einem Lächeln, das gar nicht zu der momentanen Situation passen wollte, trieb Anders das Messer tief in den Arm seines wehrlos aufstöhnenden Opfers, „Hier, halt mal kurz… Ich muss da unbedingt ran gehen … Das ist Anders, mein Freund … Wehe, du gibst auch nur einen Ton von dir … Dann tue ich dir wirklich weh, haben wir uns verstanden?“ Die Schreie des anderen Mannes wurden von dem Klebeband über seinem Mund ausreichend gedämpft, aber dennoch trat Anders ihm, um seine Worte zu untermalen noch einmal fest in die Rippen, bevor er sein stetig klingelndes Handy vorsichtig aus der Tasche zog und den Anruf letztendlich doch noch, völlig normal, höchstens etwas atemlos klingend, annahm, „Hi, Anders.“  
„Hey.“, lautete die reichlich müde klingende Antwort seines Freundes, „Stör ich dich gerade?“ „Du störst mich doch nie.“, erwiderte der kleine Blonde mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und zog das Messer mit einem widerlich schmatzenden Geräusch nun wieder aus dem Arm seines wimmernden Opfers, „Was gibt es denn?“ „Ach, eigentlich nichts. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du heute Abend nach Hause kommst … Oder ob du in Oslo übernachten wirst.“, der Arzt klang beinahe etwas schuldbewusst und doch erwartungsvoll, wähnte er den Skispringer doch eigentlich in einem wichtigen Trainingslager im nicht weit entfernten Oslo, „Ich vermisse dich … Das Haus ist so leer … Und vor allem das Bett ...“   
„Du vermisst mich?“, Fanni lächelte und balancierte das Messer für einige Sekunden auf der Spitze auf seinem Zeigefinger, bevor er es denn mit einer geschickten Drehung tief in die Augenhöhle seines Opfers trieb, das dann endlich mit einem letzten, beinahe theatralisch klingenden Seufzen und einem Zittern, das seinen Körper durchlief, vollkommen still dalag, „Weißt du, wenn ich mich hier etwas beeile ... Könnte ich in zwei Stunden Zuhause sein … Was hältst du davon? Ich beeile mich, bringe uns Essen mit … und dann suchen wir uns einen schlechten Film, kuscheln uns auf der Couch zusammen … Wir schlafen dann da natürlich auch da ein, um Morgen schließlich mit schrecklichen Rückenschmerzen aufzuwachen? Wie klingt das für dich?“  
„Klingt gut.“, der Arzt nickte, schien dann aber kurz abgelenkt, als jemand im Hintergrund seinen Namen rief, „Ich komme gleich!“ Fanni wartete geduldig, bis Anders ihm wieder Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und beugte sich prüfend über sein Opfer. „Aber, riskiere keinen Ärger mit Stöckl ...“, fuhr Anders fort, als hätte es keine Störung gegeben, „Sonst wirft er dich noch aus dem Team … Oder, lässt dich wieder Socken stopfen ...“ „Ach, lass Alex meine Sorge sein. Der wird sicher erfolgreich von deinem Bruder therapiert … Gegen diese tiefsitzende, trainerliche Steifheit helfen Lars' Hände nun mal am besten.“, grinste Fanni und wischte sein Messer an einer wenig blutigen Stelle des Pullovers des Toten sauber, bevor er es in der Innenseite seines Parkas verbarg und auf seine Armbanduhr sah, „Der wird nicht mal merken, dass ich weg bin … Also, du hast in zwei Stunden Dienstende, oder?“ „Eigentlich ja, aber … es könnte heute etwas später werden ...“, wieder rief jemand, dieses Mal schon lauter und ungehaltener klingend, Anders' Namen und der Arzt schnaubte ungeduldig und brüllte eine Antwort, die Fanni nicht verstehen konnte, bevor er die Hand wieder vom Lautsprecher nahm, „Ich muss mich beeilen ...Du hörst … Ich werde gebraucht … Wir sollen gleich einen Notfall rein bekommen...“  
„Was willst du denn essen?“, forschte Fanni dennoch in aller Seelenruhe weiter und wich gleichzeitig einen Schritt vor der sich ausbreitenden Blutlache, die inzwischen beinahe schon seine Turnschuhe erreicht hatte, zurück und verzog das Gesicht, als er einige Tropfen auf dem weiß blauen Stoff entdeckte, „Wie wäre es mit Indisch? Das hatten wir länger nicht mehr …?“ „Überrasch mich einfach.“, Fanni konnte Anders' Schulterzucken deutlich hören und er dachte, als er nun die verstümmelte Leiche des Mannes hinter sich ließ, kurz nach, „Wie wäre es mit Eis? Zum Nachtisch … Du könntest es von mir ablecken?“   
„Und was kriegst du denn als Dessert?“, erkundigte Anders sich amüsiert schnaubend, „Mich?“ „Klingt doch nicht schlecht ...“, Fanni klemmte das Handy kurz zwischen seine Schulter und seine Wange und suchte in seinen Taschen nach dem Streichholz. Das Geräusch des Anreißen des Streichholzes hörte man selbst in der Stille der Sommernacht kaum, aber die heftige Explosion, als Fanni es, ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen hinter sich in das leere Haus warf, hallte laut durch die dunkle Nacht, „Du leckst das Eis von meinem Schwanz und vögelst mich ...“  
„Was war das?“, Anders klang plötzlich reichlich besorgt, aber Fanni winkte nur ab, während hinter ihm die Flammen aus den Trümmern schlugen und in der Ferne schon die ersten Feuersirenen aufjaulten, „Johann und Daniel gucken nebenan irgendeinen bescheuerten Actionfilm … Da ist wohl irgendwas explodiert ...“ „Ach so ...“, Anders schien von von einem weiteren Ruf abgelenkt, räusperte sich dann aber, „Dann hab ich ja die ganze Arbeit … Was habe ich davon?“ „Mmmmh ...“, Fanni rutschte auf den Ledersitz und als er den Schlüssel im Zündschloss drehte, erwachte der dunkle Volvo zum Leben, „Dein Lieblingseis und mich? Reicht das etwa nicht?“ „Das muss ich mir noch überlegen ...“, plötzlich hörte Fanni eine Tür und gleich darauf tönte Tines Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, „Sorry Fanni. Wir brauchen dein schwarzes Schaf. Verabschiedet euch brav ...“ „Tine ...“, Anders seufzte genervt, schien dann aber nach einem kurzen, freundschaftlichen Gerangel sein Telefon zurückerobert zu haben, „Du hast es gehört … Ich muss … Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich auf dem Weg bin, ok?“ „Sei vorsichtig, Anders ...“, Fanni blickte noch ein letztes Mal in den Rückspiegel und betrachtete das lodernde Feuer, bevor er den Wagen von dem unebenen und mit Unkraut übersäten ehemaligen Parkplatz lenkte. Er fuhr durch die dunklen, zu dieser späten Stunde verlassen daliegenden Straßen und noch bevor das Jaulen der Sirenen näher gekommen war, fädelte er sich ungesehen in den Verkehr ein und beendete das Telefonat mit seinem Freund, „Ich liebe dich.“


End file.
